A Safe Haven
by Rosebud5
Summary: Nancy and Bill have been the perfect couple for months but one night things go horribly wrong and Nancy runs to the only place she can be safe: With Dodger. Dodger/Nancy Oneshot This is my first fic on here...hope you enjoy it!


Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my first fic on here! I did this in one day and am actually very proud of it…please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I am not Charles Dickens.

A Safe Haven

"Full 'ouse," the Artful Dodger smiled as he lay down his cards on the table in front of him. "Read 'em and weep."

Charley Bates stared at the cards now laid before him and then at his friend opposite. "'Ow'd you do that?" he asked in shock.

_Cheatin'_, Dodger thought to himself. "Pure skill," he said aloud.

"Right," Charley rolled his eyes. _'E cheated. Just like I did. Only 'e's better at it. _

"Good job, my dear," Fagin smiled, patting his favorite protégé on the back.

Suddenly, a soft knock came from the door. "Shoot," Dodger muttered under his breath before going over the door. "Who's there?" he whispered through the door.

"Plummy and slam," a shaky whisper came from the other side of the door.

Dodger recognized the voice at once and his annoyance changed to great concern. He quickly opened the door and when he saw a tear-stained Nancy in the door-way, his breath stopped short. "Nance!" he cried, gently pulling her into the room. A unanimous gasp came from the boys behind Dodger and Nancy and even Fagin's eyes widened. "Wot 'appened?" Dodge demanded, anger filling him.

"B-Bill…" she whispered tremblingly. That was all she managed before she broke down.

Suddenly Fagin appeared beside them and gently put a hand on Nancy's back. "You go into the back room, m'dear, and clean up a little. If you feels like it, you can tell us wot 'appened as soon as yer feelin' a little better."

"Thank you, Fagin," she whispered before running off into the back room in tears.

There was a long, awkward silence for a while where Fagin sat back by the fire, Charley solemnly picked up the cards, and Dodger sank onto his cot numbly. All that could be heard was the soft sobs coming from the back room. All the other boys, unsure of what to do, silently went to bed. When Charley finished picking up the cards he too went to bed in silence, covering his head with the blanket. Dodger wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a sniff coming from under the covers.

About an hour later, Nancy emerged from the back room, her face red from crying. She went over to Fagin and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you again, Fagin," she murmured. "And would you mind if I stayed the night here?"

"Of course not," Fagin said quickly, getting to his feet. "I shall prepare some sheets for you, my dear." And with that the old man scurried off to the back room Nancy had just left in search of some blankets for the girl.

Nancy put a hand to her aching head and sat by the fire, more tears glazing in her eyes. Dodge watched her from his cot, wondering if she wanted to talk. However, within a moment, this question was answered as she looked over to him and gestured for him to join her. Shyly, the Dodger got to his feet and went over to her.

"Dodge, can I tell you wot 'appened?" she whispered sadly.

"Of course, Nance," he forced a smile, sitting by the girl. "Talk as long as you wants. I'll listen."

"D-Dodge…I told Bill about my job at the bar. I thought 'e'd understand…'e's always been so understanding!! But 'e..." she stopped, tears filling her eyes.

"Wot did 'e do?" Dodger asked quietly, taking her hand in his and rubbing it comfortingly.

"'E broke my heart…he called me some awful names…" she sobbed. "'E'd never even said somethin' mean to me before and the way 'e looked at me today…" she stopped, closing her eyes. She felt Dodger's hand in hers and somehow her tears dried.

Dodger felt anger towards Sikes seethe through him but he managed to keep it held in. He had to be strong for Nancy. He gently wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her into a loving embrace. Nancy allowed herself to fall into his arms, and when she did all her fear somehow vanished. She felt so safe with him. She buried her face in his chest, feeling as if the world was on her side. She could feel him breathe, which was also strangely comforting to her. Dodger rocked her back and forth as she used to do him when he was younger. "Shh," he whispered to her. "It's alright. I'm 'ere and I won't leave until you want me to."

"Don't let go," she murmured, holding him tighter.

"I'm not," he replied, also hugging her tighter. "If Sikes ever lays one finger on you again I'll make 'im wish 'e was never born."

"No, don't Dodge. I love 'im. 'E probably just 'ad a bad day. I 'ope. I just need you right now," she said softly, looking into his loving blue eyes.

Dodger gingerly tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders as Fagin entered the room carrying a bundle of blankets and a pillow. When the old man saw Dodger and Nancy by the fire together, he paused for a moment and then dismissed it as just a chat. He laid the blankets on the floor and then gestured towards them, addressing Nancy. "Yer bed for the night, my dear."

"Thank you, Fagin," she smiled, feeling much calmer after her brief chat with Dodger. She slowly got to her feet and went over to the sheets. She lay down under the covers and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and rolled over, showing Fagin and Dodger she was going to sleep. Fagin watched her sadly for a moment and then went off to his room, shaking his head.

The Artful Dodger knelt down by Nancy's sleeping form and stroked some hair off her face. "Don't worry, Nance. I'll always be 'ere for you." He slowly got to his feet and went over to his cot, laying down and closing his eyes. He was sleeping in moments.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Dodger woke up earlier than usual only because he was thinking of Nancy all night, even in his sleep. However, when he went over to her blankets, he found them neatly folded and laid aside. Confused, he picked them up in his hands and sighed. She had gone back. Back to Sikes. Why?

"Because she loves 'im," Dodger whispered to himself. "She loves 'im."

the end

XXXXXX

Well? I hope you liked it!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
